


Clumsy

by inukag123



Series: Adrienette April [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: 'Youlostit? What do you mean youlostit?' Chloé snapped.'I must have dropped it,' Adrien stammered.Chloé pressed her fingertips to her temples. 'You only hadonejob, and you somehow still managed to mess it up!'





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien and Chloe's friendship gives me life (Also Chloe's character is really fun to write!)

'You _lost_ it? What do you mean you _lost_ it?' Chloé snapped. 

'I must have dropped it,' Adrien stammered, undoing his seatbelt and sitting forward, 'I can't find it anywhere,' he was patting himself down frantically. 'I know I had it when I left the house this morning, _so where the hell is it_?'

Chloé pressed her fingertips to her temples. 'You only had one job, and you somehow still managed to mess it up! You're twenty five, for heaven's sake.'

'Technically I had two jobs,' Adrien replied as he rummaged once again through his pockets. 'Show up on time, and bring the- _why isn't it here_?' 

'If you can't find it soon, then you'll mess up the other job as well.' Chloé sniffed. 'Have you checked between the seats?'

'Could you help me check?' His faced was getting increasingly panicked as he did so. 'I'm going to be late!'

'What, and ruin these nails?' She paused to admire them once again, much the same as she had been doing for most of the car ride over. 'No way. It's not my fault you didn't drop it off in advance.'

'Chlo, you know that's not really a thing. Where would they have kept it?'

Chloé shrugged, before pulling out her compact. 'Well I don't know, I was kept out of the whole thing for some reason. It's not my fault they don't like me.'

Adrien glanced sideways at her skeptically, before shifting to a half-crouch to access his seat better. 'Listen, Chlo, have you tried-'

'What, being nicer? Actually getting to know them?' She shrugged delicately. 'It's not my fault I'm honest. You're the one who got involved with them.'

'Chloé, seriously, I'm going to be late,' he reached for the car door. 'I'm going to get out and see if it's under the seat.'

'You do that.' She dabbed carefully at her makeup. 'Urg, that stylist really has no idea what she's doing. I'll get her fired when this whole thing is over.'

Adrien stepped out, and adjusted his bow tie carefully. 'Don't you dare. She worked hard, and you look great.'

Chloé raised an eyebrow at him, but it was missed as he carefully tried to peer under his seat. 'I don't want to look _great_ , I need to look _fantastic_. Remind me to call Daddy later about it.'

'I will do no such thing.' He sighed. 'Look, I know you're in that dress, but can you please help me? I'm going to be murdered by _so many people_ if I can't find that damn-' he cut himself off with a curse. 'My hand!'

'What's wrong with it?' Chloé looked up from her preening. 

'It's stuck!' He tried to jimmy it loose, to no avail.

Chloé snorted, before throwing her head back into uproarous laughter. 'What do you mean it's stuck?'

'I mean, it's stuck! I can't get it out!'

'How did you manage that!?' Chloé leaned forward carefully, attempting to not crease her dress. 'You idiot,' she laughed.

'I thought I saw it at the back! Stop laughing and help me!'

'Wait, wait, wait,' she reached for her clutch and pulled out her phone. 'Ok. Smile!'

'Don't take a photo!' Adrien flapped his free hand at her. 'Chloé, you're the worst!'

She pulled the phone back for a better angle, before snapping the photo. 'Gotcha!' She lowered the phone to look at it. 'What kinds of stickers do you want?'

'I don't want stickers! I want you to help me!' He complained.

'Ooh, that one's super cute,' Chloé fiddled with her phone eagerly. 'Can I put how you managed to lose the most important thing of the day in the tags?'

'Don't you dare!' He was nearly wailing. He peered down under the seat again. 'Wait! I think I see it!'

'I told you it would be there,' Chloé grinned, not looking up from her phone. 'Ok, I'm tagging it #youhadtwojobs. Sound fair?'

'No, it does not sound fair!'

'Aaaand, posted. Adrien, you're a dork. I'm so glad I can pass you off onto someone else today.' She lowered her phone, still smiling.

'You traitor! Gimme that!' He said, his eyes flashing. He reached and snatched the phone from her hands.

'Hey!' She exclaimed loudly. 'You're too late, it's already posted, and I locked my phone! You can't get- _what are you doing?'_

He had slipped the phone under the seat, much to her horror. 'If it gets stuck I swear I'll buy you a new one, but it's absolutely crucial that in the next five minutes that I'm inside, and not still in a car!' 

'You'd better be careful with it, my phone case is diamond encrusted!' She almost snapped. 'Can you reach it?'

'Almost-I got it!' He grinned. 'Now, to hook it towards me,'

'How did it get all the way back there?' 

'Oh who knows, cars have this habit of eating small things.' He shifted slightly to try and get a better reach.

'I think you were just being clumsy.' Chloé pointed out.

'I'm allowed some slip-ups,' he said over his shoulder at her. 'I'm nervous, ok?'

'Pfft,' she snorted. 'You shouldn't be. You've been in front of people your entire life, this isn't any different.'

'Not _stage_ fright, Chloé. Aha!' He unceramoneously dumped her now dusty phone on the seat above him, then pulled out a black box about the size of his hand. 'Hot damn, I got them.'

' _My phone!_ ' Chloé exclaimed. 'Look what you've done to it!' 

'I'll get it cleaned.' He grinned up at her triumphantly. 'Frankly, I'll buy you a new one. I don't care right now. I'm just glad my hand came with it too.'

Chloé tried to dust some of it off, before sighing heavily, and carefully tucking it back away in her clutch. 

'Now, I really have to go, before I'm seriously late.' He shovelled the box back into his jacket pocket. He made to pull his head out of the car, but Chloé suddenly suddenly snapped forward and seized him by the bowtie.

'Wait! Before you go,' she hesitated, 'I just wanted to tell you,' she stuck her jaw out stubbornly, as if the words were causing her physical pain. 'I'm glad you found her. She makes you happier than I've ever seen you. And,' she shook her head through the agony. 'I'm glad you're marrying the most annoying girl in existance today.' She let out a breath, the worst over. 'Now get those rings and your butt inside that church before I kill you too.'

'Chlo, I'm going to cry,' he sniffled. 'That's the nicest thing you've ever said about Marinette.'

'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you with feathers.' She snapped, releasing his tie. 'Now go!'

With a watery grin he nodded, before pulling his head out of the car and closed it behind him.

'God, what a pain.' Chloe said, sitting back. 'And it'll only get worse from here.'


End file.
